


The Short-Lived Cinematic Adventures of Nursey and Dex

by transylvanianosmosis



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, The Attic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transylvanianosmosis/pseuds/transylvanianosmosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey's best-laid plans manage to be both ruined and propelled by the loud fact of life that is the THX logo at the beginning of early PIXAR films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short-Lived Cinematic Adventures of Nursey and Dex

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the THX prompt from @warriorsaralance ‘s Movie Night AU List on Tumblr!

“Hey, wanna watch a movie?” Nursey asks this of Dex timidly, his voice floating up from the bottom bunk. It’s almost 1am, but given the fact that the Haus is currently being buffeted by walls of rain and very loud thunder, they’re both having trouble falling asleep. After all, they do live in the attic, the least insulated room in the entire place. Dex rolls over, lets his head loll slightly over the edge of his bed, and sighs.

  
“Yeah, I could do with a movie. Better than waiting for the thunder to stop, at least.” From his position on the bottom bunk, the flash of lightning that illuminates Dex’s face for an instant makes him look a little bit like a skeleton. If said skeleton had red hair and bright amber eyes.

  
“Okay, let me grab my laptop.” Nursey reaches over to the bedside table, where his Mac is plugged in. Dex rolls his eyes as he eases down to Nursey’s bed. To say that they’ve had the PC versus Mac debate several times would be an understatement. While a year ago their resolution wouldn’t have been called resolution (just giving each other the silent treatment interspersed with a lot of shouting and slamming doors), they’ve finally settled on a truce: the Mac is better for an average user, but the PC is more powerful (i.e. better for certain CompSci majors who may or may not live in the Samwell Men’s Hockey Haus).

  
Nursey settles back onto the pillows he’s propped up, his eyes catching on the way the muscles in Dex’s arms flex as he lets himself drop onto the bed. Despite his dry mouth, Nursey clears his throat and asks, “What’ll it be?” as Dex flings himself into the small space next to the other boy. Dex’s voice is muffled in the space between Nursey’s side and the pillow.  
“Something PIXAR. _Finding Nemo_?”

  
“Yessss,” Nursey hisses quietly, pumping his fist, “I don’t think I have it in my Amazon library, but I can look.” Nursey clicks on Amazon in the Safari toolbar, pretending that he can’t feel the soft wash of warmth across his side as Dex turns and exhales. The ginger shifts so he can see the screen, watching as Nursey’s fingers deftly type “Finding Nemo” into the Amazon search bar. It only takes a couple more seconds before the other boy is clicking “Rent” and moving to his video library. Nursey peeks over at Dex, who is still curled into his side.

  
“You’re being uncharacteristically snuggly tonight, what happened to macho man?” Nursey asks teasingly, nudging Dex’s head playfully with his elbow. Dex only shrugs, shifting so his head is closer to Nursey’s shoulder.  
“I’ve never been a fan of thunder. Also, I’m used to cuddling with my siblings during movie night, so fuck you.” The tone of his voice isn’t venomous, just slightly defensive. Nursey chuckles. “Didn’t mean it like that, I’ve just never seen you like this–” and, because he suffers from verbal diarrhea when he’s around Dex, “–it’s cute.” Dex just rolls his eyes, but the pressure against Nursey’s shoulder increases slightly as Dex presses his head back into his friend. Nursey presses the play button as Dex quietly asks, “You think I’m cute?”

  
Nursey scoots his butt slightly further down the bed and shifts so he can look at Dex straight on. The two are now face to face and simply gaze at each other silently. Nursey doesn’t think he’s ever had this sort of an opportunity to look at Dex, where he can just drink him in, see the honesty and vulnerability in his topaz eyes. Nursey thinks it's ironic that Dex’s birthday is in November, his eyes match his birthstone.

  
“Of course I think you’re cute, I’d have to be blind to not think that.” The air between them is tense with the feeling that something is going to happen. Dex’s eyes flit from Nursey’s eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes, and Nursey takes that as his cue. He begins to lean down, and Dex’s eyes flutter shut as their noses brush. It’s going to be a great kiss, Nursey can tell. He’s excited. His omnipresent chill has been in the laundry hamper since they moved into this attic.

  
He’s so close. So, so close to those lips, so of course he makes an indignant noise mixed with a shriek when the loud “DUUUU–UUUN” sound of the THX logo plays through his laptop speakers. Nursey’s previously maintained position (his boy-seducing position, adapted for a bed, which entails leaning forward on an elbow, one knee slightly bent over the other, his right arm draped softly over Dex) is gone.

  
In his panic, his arm has slipped out from under him so he lies halfway on his stomach, halfway on top of Dex. Dex’s upturned nose is kind of smushed into Nursey’s left ear. It’s not a very comfortable position, and it isn’t helped by the fact that Dex is shaking with full-body laughter. He can feel Dex’s warm breath on his jawline, the slight scrape of his teeth, and his stomach drops out of his body, through the floor of the attic, and he’s pretty sure it just landed on the nasty green couch. Nursey turns his head so that he can peer at Dex through the corner of his eye, their cheeks pressed together.

   
“Don’t make fun of meee,” he whines, and Dex just laughs harder. 

  
“No dice, man, if you ever think you’re living down the fact that you jumped more at a kid’s movie than the time we watched the Evil Dead remake, you are  _sorely_  mistaken.” 

  
“I was distracted!”

  
“So was I, but I’m not the one who shrieked and fell over.”

  
“Shut up!”

  
“Where’s your chill, Nurse?” Dex asks this so casually that it catches Nursey off guard. Nursey moves again so that he’s leaning slightly over Dex, their noses almost touching. 

  
“I think you know exactly where it went.” That’s the only thing that Nursey says before he leans down and captures Dex’s lips with his own. It’s tentative at first, but Dex inhales sharply after a few seconds, pulling Nursey flush to his body. The next couple minutes are a haze of lips and saliva and teeth and tongues, and neither boy has ever felt invincible until this moment. Nurses pulls back to breathe, but Dex moves to kiss down Nursey’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, and back up to his lips, capturing the green eyed boys' with his own. Their second full-on kiss is searing, and Nursey feels like he’ll never get better than it. He’s never felt so good, so on top of the world, and he never plans on letting Dex go.   
Dex pulls back this time and rests his forehead against Nursey’s, his hand coming up to cradle the back of the other boy’s head. His thumb sweeps between the soft curls at the base of Nursey’s neck and the smooth, dark skin behind his ear. 

  
“What are we doing, Dex?” Nursey murmurs this quietly, his lips almost brushing Dex’s as his mouth moves. Dex opens his eyes and tilts his head back to look into Nursey’s eyes.

  
“I think we’re starting something… I hope we’re starting something.” Dex offers a soft smile.

“I– I’d like that.” Nursey says quietly, the side of his mouth lifting in a crooked smile. 

“Good,” Dex says, wrapping his arms the rest of the way around Nursey, “we’re going to have so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @transylvanianosmosis !!!


End file.
